The present invention is directed to the field of conveyors, specifically belt conveyors. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a magnetic support roller for use in centering reinforced conveyor belts.
Preventing conveyor belts from “walking off” the drive and return drums and the intervening support rollers can be problematic. This can be particularly difficult for conveyor systems which are not prone to being centered by conventional means and which are routinely reversed. These centering problems are exacerbated for conveyor systems having short runs, i.e., where the drive roll and return roll are located close together. Having the loaded belt run high on the support rollers can not only potentially damage the belt but risk spillage of the conveyed load, as well. This difficulty can manifest itself when a lengthy conveyor belt is under load, or when running empty; in the latter case, particularly on the return run. Attempts have been made to remedy this problem by contacting the edges of the belt with stationary guide rails or rotating rollers. In either case, contacting the edge of the belt with something, whether stationary or in motion, can abrade the belt causing wear damage.
Reinforced conveyor belts have steel cord in at least one lateral portion and, in most cases, both sides of the belt. These steel cords are susceptible to magnetic forces if the strength of the magnetic field is sufficient. The advent of rare-earth magnets provides an opportunity to provide a return roller with adequate magnetic field strength to influence the positioning of the belt so as to prevent this “walking off” problem. In some applications, conventional magnets have adequate force to accomplish the task. Further, in many cases, it is not necessary that each support or return roller have the magnet therein. Often, only every 3rd or 4th roller needs to be magnetized in order to provide a system for maintaining the belt centered on the rollers.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.